This invention relates in general to a backpack or similar transportable container suitable for children's use. More particularly, this invention pertains to children's backpacks adapted to carry toys such as toy dolls or toy stuffed animals.
Children's backpacks are a common item, and are often used for carrying schoolbooks and papers. Children's backpacks typically have an opening in the top for access to the interior, and shoulder straps to enable the child to carry the backpack over both shoulders. Another use for backpacks is in carrying toys. A common children's toy is a toy figure, which is a toy doll or toy stuffed animal. Ordinarily, carrying a toy figure in a backpack involves placing the toy figure through the backpack opening and into the interior of the backpack.